Going on a date/Gnomes revealed!
This is how Pumpkin Cake and Norman goes on a date and Norman turns out to be a bunch of gnomes goes in Welcome to Gravity Falls. The clock, which tells the time at 5:00. The doorbell rings. Pumpkin Cake: (Puts on her sweater as she races downstairs) Coming! (Sees Norman) Hey, Norman. How do I look? Norman: Shiny... Pumpkin Cake: You always know what to say! (Walks off with him) Princess Yuna: (Watching the tape he collected) Soos was right. I don’t have any real evidence. (Video shows Pumpkin Cake teaching Norman hopscotch, but he only falls over. Yuna fast forwards to Pumpkin Cake and Norman staring at mountains) I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes despite being a princess and— (On the tape, Norman's hand falls off. He glances around, then reattaches it.) Wait, what?! (Rewinds the tape and watches it again. She screams and tips the chair backwards) I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! (She races outside) Stan! Stan! Stan! Snowdrop: What is it? Pound Cake: What's going on? Princess Yuna: I got proof about Norman, Let's go! Outside the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan: (On a stage in front of a bunch of tourists. To the crowd) And here we have the Camp Lodges. Tourist: Does it look like the Huts? Grunkle Stan: No, it looks like the Cottages. Tourist #2: They're Huts? Grunkle Stan: They're Cottages! Princess Yuna: Stan! Snowdrop: Stan! Pound Cake: Stan! Grunkle Stan: For the fifth time! It’s-it's not an actual Teepee! Princess Yuna: Errrgh! In the woods. Pumpkin Cake: Finally, we're alone. Norman: Yes. Alone... Back at the Mystery Shack. Princess Yuna: Stan! Stan! (sees Eliza fixing the Mystery Cart) Eliza! (to Eliza) Eliza! Eliza! Eliza: What's going on, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Eliza, We need your help! Pound Cake: My Sister has been brainwashed by a zombie! Snowdrop: Are you finish fixing yet? Princess Yuna: We need to borrow the Mystery Cart so we can save Pumpkin Cake from a zombie!!! Eliza: It's all fixed and ready for action. Dipper Pines: (gives Yuna the keys) Go for it, Yuna! Mabel Pines: We'll be right behind you! Princess Yuna: (She, Snowdrop and Pound Cake Gets in and starts to drive, but Soos stops them) Soos: Dudes, it’s me: Soos. This is for the zombies. (Gives Yuna, Snowdrop and Pound Cake a shovel) Snowdrop: Thanks. Soos: (Holds up a baseball bat) And this is in case you see a piñata. Pound Cake: (Takes the bat) Uh...Thanks? (Drives off) Soos: Better safe than sorry! Nyx: Where are they going? Princess Skyla: To save Pumpkin Cake! B.O.B.: Oh, right. We will wait here then. Back in the woods. Norman: Uh, Pumpkin Cake, now that we’ve gotten to know each other, there’s...(Exhales)...there’s something I should tell you. Pumpkin Cake: Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything! (Thinking) Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire. Norman: All right, just...just don’t freak out, okay? Just...just keep an open mind, be cool! (Unzips his coat and throws it off. Underneath are five gnomes standing on top of each other. The top gnome named Jeff speaks) Jeff: Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down? Pumpkin Cake: (Stares at the gnomes in total shock.) Jeff: R-r-Right, I’ll explain. So! We’re gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way. Pumpkin Cake: Uh... Jeff: I’m Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I’m sorry, I always forget your name. Shmebulock: Shmebulock. Jeff: (Snaps his fingers) Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys? Gnomes: Queen! Queen! Queen! Jeff: Heh. So what do you say? (Taps Steve with foot, and the gnomes work together to make 'Norman' kneel in a proposing fashion) Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can’t talk today! Pumpkin Cake: Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a filly, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes... Jeff: We understand. We'll never forget you, Pumpkin Cake. (The gnomes look sad and Pumpkin Cake smiles) Because we're gonna kidnap you. Pumpkin Cake: Huh? Jeff: (Yells and jumps at her) Pumpkin Cake: (screams) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes